Ailes entremêlées
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Parce que la magie de Noël, ça fait penser aux anges. Un petit drabble sur quelques personnages de Fairy Tail, le tout transposé quelque part dans le Jardin d'Éden.
1. Ailes entremêlées

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, merci. J'étais juste... occupée :) Les cours, les examens, les cours, les examens, le travail... Mais je vous rassure, j'ai plein de trucs, de suites de textes en particuliers, comme Distorsion ou Mariage arrangé, qui sont en cours d'écriture. Je le redis donc : JE N'ABANDONNE RIEN !

Ce texte, maintenant. Pour Noël, j'ai reçu deux tomes d'une série qui parle d'anges déchus et de Néphilims. Pouf, inspiration ! D'où ce drabble.

Je laisse à qui veut le loisir de deviner qui sont les personnages évoqués :)

* * *

**Ailes entremêlées**

* * *

L'herbe verte bruissa doucement sous ses pas alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas circonspect, presque timide. Il jetait sans cesse des regards un peu inquiets autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le remarque et qu'on le gronde pour être ici.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit ; rien ne lui interdisait de vagabonder dans ces lieux. Mais il ne venait que rarement dans le Jardin, et l'endroit lui mettait du baume au coeur tout en lui inspirant un léger malaise.

Car après tout, il avait péché. Trompé par son orgueil, mis en confiance par son statut, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait régner sur les Cieux. N'était-il pas, après tout, l'archange Michel, le Prince de Lumière ?

Désormais, il n'était plus qu'un ange ordinaire, et il pensa qu'il préférait cela. Car ainsi, il aurait moins de chances de redevenir celui qu'il était, lorsqu'il était fier de s'appeler Michel.

Un fou, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un fou arrogant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait joué le jeu d'Azraël ! Azraël qui n'était qu'un ange ordinaire, bien que puissant. Il le savait, pourtant, que la rouerie était la signature de l'Ange de la Mort. Et pourtant, piqué au vif par ses remarques sur la faiblesse de sa lumière, il avait rétorqué. Encore, et encore. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu obnubilé par l'idée de vaincre Azraël. Délaissant ses amis, il avait décidé de devenir le nouveau Roi des Cieux. Et pour ça, il avait osé essayer d'invoquer Lucifer.

Lucifer qui n'était même plus un ange, que ce soit d'âme, d'esprit ou de corps. Il était devenu le Dragon, et avait changé son nom de lumière pour un autre, plus ténébreux. Azraël et lui étaient deux larrons, inséparables bien que royalement différents, semblables malgré leur détestation commune de l'autre. Tous deux étaient malsains, et leur véritable différence résidait dans le fait que Lucifer voulait tout détruire, tandis qu'Azraël aimait contempler les souffrances nées de cette destruction. C'était la raison pour laquelle, bien qu'évitant de se retrouver face à lui, l'Ange de la Mort n'hésitait pas à croiser le chemin de l'ancienne Étoile.

Le vent souffla et le ramena au présent. La verdure du Jardin lui sembla presque irréelle. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'il n'était pas devenu fou, qu'il n'avait pas connu l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Comme s'il n'avait pas été déchu, banni, puis pardonné. Comme s'il n'avait jamais tué Sitaël. Comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de sacrifier Gabrielle pour des desseins innommables.

Sitaël et Gabrielle. Ils formaient une belle paire, ces deux-là, unis dans leur désir de justice, d'honnêteté et de vérité. Le Chevalier et le Héros de Dieu. Ils auraient sans doute fait un couple splendide, qui aurait eu toutes les faveurs de l'Éternel.

Mais quand Gabrielle avait refusé de le suivre dans ses folies, il était devenu enragé. Eux qui avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, comment pourraient-ils se séparer maintenant ? Comment osait-elle, elle sa compagne d'âme, lui dire qu'il avait tort ?!

Alors il l'avait haïe. L'avait torturée à distance, longtemps durant, usant de ce lien si particulier qu'ils possédaient et dont seul l'Éternel et eux-mêmes avaient connaissance. Ne la laissant dormir que pour mieux instiller dans son sommeil visions d'horreur et cauchemars. Susurrant dans son esprit des mots cruels, pourfendeurs, tandis que la belle endurait sans jamais se plaindre.

Il avait tellement honte, désormais, de ce qu'il avait fait. Gabrielle n'avait plus jamais souri comme avant. Et même la présence du Chevalier, loyal par dessus tout, n'avait pu apaiser ses souffrances.

Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Alors même qu'il avait tué de sang froid Sitaël, qui tentait de protéger le Héros de la fureur meurtrière de sa propre moitié ?

Il était le seul être encore en vie à avoir jamais vu pleurer Gabrielle ; et toutes ces larmes, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle les avait versées. Et le souvenir de chacune d'entre elles lui déchirait le coeur, tandis que se rappeler du plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris à les faire couler lui retournait l'estomac.

Il se demandait souvent comment faisait Azraël pour ne pas mourir étouffé sous les regrets.

Des échos de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, et il se figea. Avisant un buisson proche, il se dissimula derrière pour observer la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Uriel et Achaiah étaient, encore une fois, en train de se disputer. La normalité de cette situation le fit presque sourire. Il ne les avait jamais côtoyés avant sa chute, mais n'importe qui restant avec ces deux-là plus de quelques minutes comprenait aisément que leurs querelles relevaient du quotidien. A quelque distance d'eux, Raphaëlle les regardait avec indécision, cherchant sûrement à évaluer s'il fallait ou non stopper leur joute verbale, et si oui, comment. La décision fut prise par Hékamiah, surgi de nulle part, qui envoya les deux râleurs au tapis en un éclair.

Il se figea derrière son buisson en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait près de Raphaëlle, et qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant, distrait par Achaiah et Uriel.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il la détaillait, gravant dans sa mémoire ses traits inoubliables dont il redoutait par dessus tout qu'ils ne s'effacent de son esprit.

Gabrielle s'approcha des deux anges querelleurs qui recommençaient à s'invectiver, et qui se figèrent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était près d'eux. Elle avait fait ses preuves en tant qu'ange guerrier, mais il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas juste pour lui qu'elle avait un jour décidé de lever son épée.

Etait-il le seul à savoir que Gabrielle était un Ange de l'Amour, emplie de douceur et ne réclamant que de la tendresse ? Pouvait-il vraiment être le seul à connaître sa profonde détestation des champs de bataille ?

Il regarda ses lèvres roses bouger alors qu'elle parlait à Raphaëlle, tenta d'apercevoir ses yeux, cachés par ses longs cils. Sa chevelure dansait dans la brise alors que sa robe blanche virevoltait autour de ses genoux, retenue uniquement par les fines bretelles qui lui dégageaient les épaules. Sa peau d'ivoire contrastait avec celle, burinée, d'Hékamiah et d'Uriel, juste à côté d'elle.

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient gardaient une distance respectueuse, de peur sans doute de déclencher la colère du Héros de Dieu. Elle lui tourna le dos pour répondre à Achaiah et la vue de ses épaules frêles lui donna envie de courir l'enlacer sur le champ. De lui jurer qu'il la protégerait, de la conforter et la laisser mettre sa tête dans son cou, de respirer le parfum de sa peau et de sentir sa taille fine sous ses mains.

Mais il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Il avait tout détruit, et même si Gabrielle était toujours là, elle n'en demeurait pas moins brisée à l'intérieur.

Même si elle lui avait pardonné, comment pourrait-elle se laisser étreindre par l'assassin de son meilleur ami ?

Il était condamné à la regarder de loin, pour son bien à elle. Il espérait qu'un jour viendrait où quelqu'un comme Sitaël apparaîtrait, et réussirait à réparer les profondes fissures qu'il avait creusées dans l'âme de sa moitié.

Il la contempla une dernière fois, avant de se forcer à rebrousser chemin, retournant garder les portes du Jardin.

Il ne vit pas Gabrielle tourner la tête vers le buisson où il se dissimulait un peu plus tôt, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.


	2. Ailes entremêlées - NDA

**Parce qu'il faut bien que je dise qui est qui, dans cette historiette !**

**Michel (Jellal):** Quelque fois, on l'appelle Michaël, et c'est un Archange souvent cité dans la Bible. Son rôle est de protéger le Jardin d'Éden, où vivent alors Adam et Eve. Son nom peut se traduire comme « Semblable à Dieu », ce que certains ont interprété comme « Prince de Lumière ». Vu la magie de Jellal, je me suis dit que ça collait plutôt bien. Mais bien évidemment, dans la Bible, Michel n'a jamais été déchu et n'a jamais péché. Michel semble également, dans la Bible, complètement indissociable de Gabriel. Là encore, petite pensée au lien invisible (dénommé destin ou Hiro Mashima) qui semble s'ingénier à rapprocher encore et encore Jellal et Erza.

**Lucifer (Acnologia):** Littéralement, son nom se traduit par « l'Étoile du Matin ». C'est un ange déchu qui s'est transformé en démon. De nos jours, on le connait sous le nom de Satan. Je l'ai assimilé à Acnologia car ce dernier est une sorte de Chasseur de Dragon déchu : de chasseur, il a fini par se transformer en une des créatures qu'il chassait. C'est pour moi une sorte de déchéance. Acnologia a aussi perdu son apparence humaine pour une autre, démoniaque : un peu comme Lucifer. On peut aussi citer le fait que le nom d'Acnologia lui-même renvoie à quelque chose de démoniaque : j'ignore si ça a été fait exprès, mais dans la version japonaise du nom (phonétique pour nous), Akunologia, « aku » fait référence à quelque chose de démoniaque, de malfaisant (comme dans « akuma », qui veut dire « démon »). Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas, à la fin de l'Arc Bataille avec Grimoire Heart, c'est au matin qu'apparait notre Dragon noir. « Le Dragon » est d'ailleurs l'un des noms donnés à Satan dans la Bible.

**Azraël (Zeref):** C'est l'Ange de la Mort. Ce seul point suffirait pour expliquer pourquoi je l'ai assimilé à Zeref. Mais il y en a d'autres. Par exemple, Azraël est décrit comme immortel. C'est aussi l'incarnation du mal (comme Zeref qui est le plus grand des mages noirs, au point d'être révéré comme un dieu par certains).

**Gabrielle (Erza):** D'abord, la question de l'orthographe. Dans la Bible, c'est écrit Gabriel, au masculin. Sauf que pas mal de traducteurs, historiens, théologiens et j'en passe sont d'accord pour dire que Gabriel pourrait être une femme. D'où le passage au féminin avec Gabrielle. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien, vu qu'Erza est une femme. L'étymologie maintenant. Littéralement, Gabriel signifie « Héros de Dieu ». Ça me paraît coller assez au personnage d'Erza. Et enfin, la symbolique. Déjà, on peut rappeler le fait que Michel et Gabriel sont rarement séparés dans la Bible. Dans le manga, c'est un peu pareil (bon, ils sont souvent séparés physiquement, mais ils sont toujours en train de penser à l'autre...). Enfin, Gabriel est aussi l'Ange de la Miséricorde (c'est-à-dire du pardon, de la rédemption, etc). Vu la propension d'Erza à pardonner tout et n'importe quoi (excepté le fait de gâcher les fraisiers), je me suis assez demandé si le personnage était prédestiné. En plus, quand Erza veut fusionner avec l'Etherion dans l'Arc Tour du Paradis et qu'elle a une vision de sa propre mort, sa tombe est surmontée d'un ange guerrier. A se demander si Mashima ne l'a pas fait exprès.

**Sitaël (Simon):** C'est l'Ange de la Raison, de la Protection, du Dévouement. Autant de qualité qui seyaient assez à Simon, de mon point de vue. Sitaël peut se traduire comme « le Chevalier de Dieu ».

**Uriel (Natsu):** Littéralement, ce nom signifie « le Feu de Dieu ». Uriel est l'Archange représentant l'été, et on rappellera que « Natsu » signifie « été ».

**Achaiah (Grey):** C'est l'Ange de la Créativité, qui incite les hommes aux créations délicates. Je me suis laissée dire que ce trait correspondait bien à Grey et sa magie de Création.

**Raphaëlle (Wendy) :** Littéralement, « Celui qui soigne ». A la base, c'est un ange masculin, mais vu que tous les guérisseurs de Fairy Tail sont des femmes...

**Hékamiah (Gildartz) :** Hékamiah est un ange dédié à la force, à la vitesse, et aux instincts sexuels. Quand j'ai su ça, je me suis dis direct que celui-ci serait pour Gildartz. Hékamiah est l'Ange de l'Honneur (oui, un peu contradictoire, mais les anges sont très compliqués...), de la bravoure, de la loyauté, de la franchise. Et il a une certaine autorité naturelle (dans le cas de Gildartz, celle-ci est épisodique, mais présente).


	3. Noir et blanc

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, un petit drabble (de 1000 mots et quelques, le drabble, m'enfin bon…) sur le thème des anges, qui s'est mis à traîner dans ma tête en m'empêchant de penser à la suite de _Mon ange déchu_. Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les personnages… Ah, et précision : ceci n'est pas une sequel ou une prequel d'_Ailes entremêlées_. Je les mets ensemble parce qu'elle ont le même thème.

* * *

_Noir et blanc_

* * *

L'ange noir ne comprenait pas. C'était pour elle qu'il faisait ça ! Et pourtant, pourtant elle continuait de le fuir, de toute la force de ses ailes blanches.

Au début, ils avaient tous les deux les plumes immaculées. De petites plumes, presque un duvet, qui ne demandaient qu'à pousser et devenir majestueuses. Las, on les avait entravés, et leurs liens leur tordaient horriblement les ailes dans le dos, les empêchant de s'envoler.

Et puis un jour, quelque part au milieu de l'enfer, il avait compris. Et en même temps que ses chaînes, il les avait arrachées, ces plumes blanches inutiles. Ces plumes blanches qui le rendaient faible.

Il avait voulu la libérer, elle aussi. Mais elle l'avait regardé comme on regarde un fou, en contemplant avec horreur les restes sanglants de ce qu'il avait été. Ca l'avait mis en rage – contre elle, contre le monde entier, contre le Paradis. Et il jura de détruire tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin – celui de la reconquête des Cieux.

Mais elle, il ne put la détruire. Il en était incapable et cela lui donna envie de lui faire plus mal encore. Alors il passa délibérément sa main sur les jolies petites plumes blanches – geste tabou d'entre les tabous -, ferma le poing et tira. Elle hurla de douleur et il en ressentit un plaisir malsain. Puis il l'exila, loin, loin de lui et de ses plans – cette traîtresse. Et quand elle eut disparu, il baissa les yeux sur les plumes arrachées entre ses doigts, et se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Mais l'ange noir qui se tenait derrière lui sut bien vite le détourner de ces émotions.

Elle pleura longtemps en réalisant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu – lui, ses ailes, son courage, son sourire. La douleur entre ses omoplates ne s'atténua pas avec le temps. Elle cacha les hideuses cicatrices, se comportant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et le fil du temps se déroula, emportant ses larmes silencieuses avec lui.

Puis le cauchemar avait recommencé. En pire. Car il avait remplacé ses plumes blanches par des ailes noires, ténébreuses. Son sourire était devenu malsain, son regard immonde. Et elle eut peur, affreusement peur, quand il lui proposa des ailes pareilles aux siennes. Elle refusa, et il devint enragé.

Comment pouvait-elle refuser ? Il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau. Et puis, un tout petit peu, il voulait s'amender pour les plumes arrachées, longtemps auparavant. La colère revint, et cette fois il n'hésita pas à tout balayer sur son chemin – même elle, même cet idiot qui avait caché ses ailes blanches en croyant le tromper. Il l'avait laissé faire en riant sous cape, attendant le moment adéquat pour les lui arracher plume par plume. Mais au final, il préféra zébrer le blanc de rouge – et il rit devant son œuvre, devant le corps sans vie et les larmes de son ange.

Et ses plans s'écroulèrent alors que ses amis – à elle, car lui n'en n'avait plus – détruisaient son œuvre et lui-même en même temps. Il sombra, loin dans le néant. L'obscurité l'accompagna, et quand il refit surface, elle resta dans les profondeurs.

Elle pleura en serrant l'ange défunt contre elle, puis en voyant tomber l'ange noir. Elle pleura en voyant l'œuvre de ce dernier s'écrouler, et ses cauchemars avec elle. Elle pleura en sentant quelque chose de doux dans son dos, et en réalisant que ses ailes avaient depuis longtemps repoussé. Elle pleura en s'envolant – des larmes de joie et de renaissance.

Il se réveilla simple humain, vide de passé et d'avenir, de buts et de souvenirs. Alors ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, et il fut ébahi devant la beauté de l'ange sous ses yeux, devant la blancheur immaculée de ses plumes. Il savait son nom – à elle -, mais pas le sien – à lui. Et il la suivit religieusement, adhérant à ses actes justes puis à ses mots, doux et vrais.

Il hurla en retrouvant la mémoire – d'horreur, de douleur, de haine. Haine envers lui-même, noire, puissante, révulsante. Il voulut se tuer et on l'en empêcha. Il voulut se blesser à mort et on l'entrava. Il ne put plus que pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il lui avait fait verser. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner ?

Il fut terrifié en voyant l'ange noir entrer dans sa prison et le délivrer. Il voulut la fuir et s'arrêta quand elle lui montra son dos labouré de cicatrices. Cicatrices d'ailes arrachées – blanches, par d'autres, puis noires, par elle. Elle lui sourit tristement en lui avouant que plus jamais les siennes ne pourraient repousser – trop ravagées.

Alors il la suivit, dehors, dans la lumière puis dans l'obscurité à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, les images de plumes blanches arrachées ou zébrées de rouge le hantèrent et le protégèrent en même temps. Et l'humain qu'il était commença à chasser les anges noirs. Certains étaient au-delà de toute aide et il les détruisit. D'autres trouvèrent en lui le salut – mais il ne voyait que ses propres crimes et le regard haineux qu'elle lui avait un jour jeté – ce jour où il avait tué.

Et ils se retrouvèrent encore, longtemps après. Ses ailes immaculées étaient toujours là, entourées d'un halo doré. Elle était belle et il se laissa enivrer. Ils se rapprochèrent et seuls ses regrets les empêchèrent de s'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas – ils étaient ombre et lumière, ange et humain. Ils étaient incompatibles et à moins que l'un deux ne change, ils ne pourraient être ensemble.

Lui ne pouvait plus changer. Il avait péché et chuté, dans un abysse si profond qu'il ne pourrait jamais en remonter. Le seul moyen aurait été qu'elle le rejoigne. Il savait qu'elle sauterait de son plein gré s'il s'abaissait à lui demander – et il se refusait à cela. Il préférait la contempler quand elle volait haut dans le ciel, et que la lumière de ses ailes éclipsait le soleil.

Il mit longtemps à comprendre. Elle passa longtemps à attendre. Un jour, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Se retournant, il vit avec stupeur une paire d'ailes blanches dans son propre dos. Sur le sol, ses compagnons de repentir le regardèrent avec bonheur et tristesse. L'ancien ange noir lui sourit et lui montra le soleil.

Elle était là, ailes déployées – l'attendant. Elle lui sourit et il s'envola. Ils se retrouvèrent et il l'embrassa. Ils entremêlèrent leurs ailes et leur amour, se murmurant à l'oreille les mots qu'ils avaient tus trop longtemps.

Et ils s'envolèrent ensemble, vers ce Paradis qu'ils désiraient tant.


End file.
